Harry Potter and the Potion of Life
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: Harry and the gang finally defeat Voldemort in the summer after their 6th year and two new characters found away to bring back the dead.
1. The End Has Come For Evil

Harry Potter and Potion of Life  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any thing only are own characters: Lynn and Goldie and there is an idea that we have used by babmidnight with her permission. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The End Has Come For Evil  
  
As Hermione lay awake in her bed that night, she mauled over the events of last night.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Alohomora" Whispered Hermione as she stood in front of the door to the shrieking shack. There was a dull click and the door swung open. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron ran through the door and surprisingly Voldemort stood there along with the very last death eater looking very unpleasant in front of a roaring fireplace.   
  
"So you think you've got me, eh? Potter?" Said a cruel harsh voice. "So what are you going to do now? Send me to Azkaban? Or are you man enough to kill me?" followed but a slight laugh.   
  
"You will pay for what your stupid death eaters did to my parents and Sirius!!!" Harry says as he raises his wand and aims straight at Voldemort's mistaken heart. "The dark times are over! AVADA-". There was a loud bang and Voldemort suddenly found himself on the floor.  
  
"Am I too late? Is it all over? Did we win?" Came a squeaky voice that had just popped out of the fire resulting in the fallen Voldemort. As the dust settles they find yet still a very motionless Voldemort on the ground, and the Death Eater yells at the boy.  
  
"Get off the Dark Lord, you imbecile!" The voice echoed in Harry's mind, a familiar voice. As the boy got up Hermione Yelled out in recognition.  
  
"Neville?" The boy nodded as the Death Eater did something very strange. He turned his wand on his master and opened his mouth.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!" Although the Death Eater said it with all his might there was only a wisp of green light. With no time to realize that the last remaining Death Eater tried to kill Voldemort, who at the moment lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They all shouted at once, and though indeed the green light pierced through the dimly lit room, no one knew who it came from. They all looked around to find the remains of the Dark Lord. What they did know though was that the last remaining Death Eater was really no Death Eater at all but is was their potions master, Professor Snape!  
  
**Flash back end**  
  
'I wish that I knew whose curse had worked' she thought as she drifted of in to a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that the world was safe once more.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That morning on august the twenty first the whole world woke up with news that the dark lord had been defeated and this time for good. Some did not know what to believe others decided to celebrate. All of the Death Eaters had been killed and the supporters decided to trade sides. And but the wizards had been given strict orders not to go overboard with there celebrations the muggle news was buzzing with stories.   
  
Harry awoke beside Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Neville in Number 12 Grimmauld place. The sun shined through the curtains brightly as everyone started to stir. As if at once, all the events of last night came flooding back into their minds. But nobody dared to speak of it as if talking about it would make it untrue. They could smell breakfast downstairs and arrived at the table still in their pyjama. Ms. Weasley had prepared a breakfast for champion. Mr. Weasley was sitting with a triumphant look upon his face.   
  
"It said in the Daily Prophet this morning that there would be a award ceremony tonight, so your mom is taking you all to Madam Pompkins for new robes. You'll have to look your best, you know for defeating Voldemort," But Mr. Weasley still flinched as he himself said the Dark Lord's name. "Also owls came this morning for what I think is your invitations." They all went over to their letters and tore them open quickly to their enjoyment that they had all received letters to a recognition ceremony of their age for defeating Lord Voldemort. They all sat down to eat breakfast when Owls came flying in from the kitchen door and all dropped their school letters right in the middle of the table. One owl had a letter attached to their leg from Luna Lovegood.   
  
"Hey! Luna sent us a letter to ask us if they could have a interview with all of us, for the Quibbler." Ron says excitedly, and everyone agrees except Harry, in which Harry is in bewilderment about a letter he had received.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Ginny with a look of sympathy.  
  
"It's a letter," Harry says not daring to believe his eyes. "A letter from Sirius!"  
  
"From who?" Ron says as he drops his spoon and spills his bowl of cereal upon himself. 


	2. Back From the Dead

Chapter 2  
  
Back From The Dead  
  
Everyone was now staring at Harry with an utmost serious look on their faces.   
  
"Are you sure that's from Sirius, Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well it's signed Sirius Black ain't it?" Harry replied pushing the letter towards her.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you all this time but I had to keep quiet until I knew for sure that Voldemort was gone and that it was safe to contact you. I have been staying at my ex-girlfriends house in France and while I was with her we had a child but she never told me until I moved here. My daughter's name is Lynn and she is currently enrolled at Beauxbatons. But her mother recently past away and since it's now safe we have decided to move to London. We will be arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld place in a couple of days. And as your rightful Guardian you have the option of living with me after everyone else leaves. And since Draco's dad is now in Azkaban and his mother missing he can live with us too. I have contacted the ministry of magic and they have cleared me of all charges, also they have offered me a large sum of money for their wrongful accusations against me.  
  
On a happier note there is also someone else coming with us, you will find out who they are when we get there.   
  
-Sirius   
  
"Bloody Hell!" Yelled Ron "You mean he didn't die in the Department of Mysteries?"   
  
"I guess not." Said Neville. Harry who was unable to speak, did not know if this was some sort of sick joke or his best dream come true.   
  
"Well I guess we better get going to Diagon Alley for your robes and school supplies," Said Ms. Weasley. "Neville honey we can meet your grandmother there."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot we got a new subject this year for 6th and 7th year students who want to learn professional Quidditch, so we will be needing brooms," Hermione informed them. As she proceeded to reading the booklist to herself.   
  
"So what classes have you all taken this year?" Ms. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well Harry and I are taking the same, as usual, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, DADA. Not that we need it anymore. Umm, Professional Quidditch, - " Ron said.  
  
"Finally a subject you can't fail." Said Ginny and then everyone broke out laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm taking Arithmancy, Potions with Draco, Professional Quidditch, just cause Ron doesn't think I can also I'm taking Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, DADA, oh and muggle studies." She finished.  
  
"Well," said Ginny "I'm taking mostly the same as Hermione. Except for muggle studies. I get enough of that from dad."  
  
Just then Mrs Weasley decided that they should get ready to go into town so they cleared there plates and went upstairs and got dressed.  
  
Once in town they were greeted by hundreds of witches and wizards all of whom wanted to shake there hands. After about twenty minutes of this Mrs. Weasley reminded them of why they came and much to the crowds despair they went into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Once inside they were fitted for both there school robes and their dress robes for tonight. Although Ron and Ginny's parents now had some money there robes were still not as nice or as expensive as everyone else's. Even Hermione's were nicer.  
  
Once they had gotten all of there stuff from Diagon Ally they went back to Grimmauld place which as it happens was right across from the Leaky Cauldron. They changed for the ceremony and sat around doing things to keep busy, Harry and Ron played chess, Hermione and Draco were deep in discussion about how to make the perfect polyjuice potion, when a owl came in and landed on Hermione's lap. Just as Ginny was putting away her books, Hermione came in and buried her face in her pillows.   
  
"What's the matter" Ginny asked as she saw her come in. "Are you okay?"  
  
" No" Hermione said, in between sobs. "I just got a letter from my father."  
  
"Well that's good isn't it?" Ginny replied, felling really concerned.  
  
"No, he's been sent to Azkaban!" She replied. "Look." Ginny reached out for the letter and began to read.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I regret to inform you that I have been sent to Azkaban, I was spotted with a known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. As it turns out they suspect me of being a Death Eater as well. I must now tell you the truth before you will find out on your own. I have another daughter. Her name is Goldie, she has been living with her mother and half sister Lynn, who is of no relation to me. They are coming to London with Lynn's father, you may know him as Sirius Black. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but as we have just met, I didn't want to spoil your perspective of me being unfaithful to your mother. Goldie is in the same year as you, and will be enrolled in Hogwarts this year. Her mother recently passed away and as I can no longer care for her either, she has chosen to live with Sirius till the semester starts. I hope you two will get along and I think you'll find you have a lot in common. I will write again soon.   
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Michael Bowmann 


End file.
